the domino affect of missing you
by SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Alex has lived in a world of confusion for to long, but will the arrival of a familiar face change all that? Will she get her happily ever after? Can she finally put 2008 behind her? -This is a re-written version of the same story, because i had such kind reviews about it!
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd have to live without my Mum. I always assumed she would always be in my life, celebrating special days with me, and giving me advice when I needed it the most. Now, when I need the advice the most, she's not there. My beautiful Mum, taken from this world by a psycho with a gun. I'm staring at her photo now, one of me and her taken the last Mother's day she was alive, 3 years ago. I can feel the tears slipping down my face, unkempt and uncaring of who sees.

"Mummy, what do I do?" I sob in the privacy of my bedroom. Pictures of Mummy hang around the room, newspaper clippings, her clothes hang in my wardrobe, and her perfumes stand on my dressing table. Her hairbrush sits on my bedside table, her hair still lying tangled in the bristles. Weird I know, but they almost smell of her. The strawberry scent I was so used to. Closest thing I have to her alive.

As I look around my room, I realise something that I never thought I would have too. I didn't want to live anymore. If I couldn't have my Mummy, I didn't want to be alive anymore. At least if I died, I would be reunited with her. It's drastic I know, but I get the feeling that Mum is alive in another life… I know I can get to her….

* * *

I got out of work early, knowing that Molly would need me today. Mother's day. It was a day that both of my girls had struggled with. At first Alex, after the death of Caroline, and now I have to watch my other goddaughter suffer without her Mother. I knew how I'd found Molly when I got home. She'd be curled up in bed, wearing her Mothers hoodie, and clutching to a picture of my Alex. It had been the same image I had come home to for a few years now. Molly had taken Alex's death a lot worst, that Alex had taken Caroline's death. No amount of therapy or medication would help her; Molly was depressed and would not come out of it.

On my way home I stopped off at the shops to buy two bunches of lilies (Alex and Caroline's favorite flowers) to take to their graves. It was a tradition that every Mother's day we would go down to their burial sites and lay a bunch of lilies.

I got home and the house was silent. I knew it was because Molly would be holed up in her bedroom. I dropped the flowers into the sink and headed up the stairs to check on Molly and tell her to get changed. Her bedroom door was already open, so I stuck my head around the door. She wasn't in there. She was definitely home though, her school shoes were in the hallway, and her Mothers hoodie was hung over the banister.

"Molls?" I called. I checked the room which had once been Alex's. She wasn't there. I headed back to the landing. I spotted the bathroom door. It was shut. It was never shut unless someone was in there. I walked over and gently knocked my knuckles against the wood.

"Molly? You ok?" I called out. I listened for a reply. Nothing. I repeated her name several more times, with no avail. I carried on hammering my knuckle against the door, pain throbbing as i screamed her name one last time. Blood was slipping down my hand to the sleeve of the white shirt i was wearing. I didn't care. The worst case scenario was running through my head. I had promised Alex that if anything happened to her, i would protect Molly and keep her safe from any harm. Make sure she was happy, life loving girl. I had failed her. Molly had been so depressed, her school calling for me to get her sectioned because she was in constant floods of tears, barely talking, eating or even existing. I needed to get her some serious help if i was to keep my ultimate promise to my darling Alex.

_My Darling Alex. _

I missed her more than anything in the world. Alex had been my world for 23 wonderful years. Often, after Caroline's death, she had been the reason for my existence. Her smiling face whenever i would appear at her front door after she had had a long day. Her laugh that could bright up any room. I remember spending Christmas' lavishing all i could on her. She may not have been biologically mine, but she was my daughter.

_Molly you idiot._

I had been stood at the bathroom door, frozen. My thoughts running wild about Alex for a minute or so. I cleared my throat, looked at the door, and thought of what i needed to do.

"I'm coming in Molls" I shouted as I pushed my body up against the door after a run up. The door crashed open, and my body crashed to the floor. My Molly, My princess, all I have left of My Alex, of my Caroline, lying in the bath, slit wrists, and a pill bottle lying empty on the floor beside a vodka bottle. I crawled over to her scarred bleeding body and felt for a pulse. My Molly was gone. Gone to be with her Mother. No matter how much it pained me, My Molly was now peaceful


	2. Chapter 2

I almost woke up expecting to be lying in a hospital bed in 2013. So when I woke up and found myself lying in a room that smelt like urine, sweat and fags, I knew that this had to be the somewhere else. Possibly the 70's, because where ever Mum went, she was with Gene Hunt, the man Sam Tyler spoke about in his tapes. I had heard her mumble his name when she had been in his Coma. This had to be Gene Hunt's world. If it was his world, I hope it didn't all stink of piss. That's when I realised I was sat in a bloody prison cell. ME! In a prison cell. My Mother would have a field day, failing that, a cardiac arrest.

I looked down at what I was wearing. Fish net tights? Fish net bloody tights, a short stone wash denim skirt, a belly top that only covered my chest, and a denim jacket. I looked down at my feet, which seemed to be killing me. Bright red heels? This wasn't the 70's… I'd seen pictures in magazines of this sort of fashion… this was the 80's.

I sat down on the edge of the hard wooden bench, trying to piece together this world. I had no idea why I was sat in a prison cell, or if this was in fact where my Mother was! My questions were soon answered at the sound of a Manchurian accent bellowing down the corridor outside. The sound of boots hitting the floor with some force. The sound of keys jangling outside the door, before a man of extreme height and stature, with sandy blonde hair and the most dazzling baby blue eyes that stared back at me. His face was holding a pout, as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Well now I know they were bloody lying… Christopher? Did you walk into the youth club instead of the brothel you TWAT?" The man shouted. I knew this man just by the way he spoke and his eyes. It was Gene Hunt. I felt a small gasp escape from my lips as another, slightly shorter man appeared. Blonde highlights ran through his brown hair, and he wore what looked to be a female's denim jacket.

"No Guv, Raymondo found er' passed out in't toilets, so thought it were best we brought er' in, cuz she looks underage" The smaller man muttered. He had a fag hanging out one side of his mouth and kept puffing on the end of it, clouding the room with smoke. I felt my lungs starting to tighten. A cough fell from my mouth, and before long I was wheezing. I'm guessing I didn't have my inhaler on me. I felt the smaller man place me back on the bench, his hand resting on his shoulder whilst I fell into a full blown asthma attack.

"Guv? What should we do?" The younger man asked nervously. I looked up to see who I assumed to be Gene, looking about for a few seconds, before stepping out into the corridor.

"SKIP!" He shouted, his voice ringing throughout all the cells. The younger man was rubbing my back, trying to stop me coughing up my lungs.

"Didn't realise skip was first aid trained Guv" The younger man asked in amazement. Gene rolled his eyes at him, before shooting me a look.

"Don't worry; My DI will be here soon to spare you from this dozy pillock, although she's probably just as bloody nutty... DRAKE!" He suddenly shouted. My head shot up. Female DI? DI Drake? That wasn't just a coincidence was it?

"Drake! Get yer' boney arse ere' now, before we ave' D and C checkin' on us again" The tall man entered the room again, and I could hear the sound of heels falling against the floor in the corridor.

"Alright Guv, calm it. I was in the middle of interviewing Fredric Elgham with Ray! He confessed by the way" A voice shouted from afar. I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"What yer' do? Confuse him with yer' psychiatry?" He asked. I shook my head mid cough.

"Psychology you mean" I managed through chokes. The voice in the corridor shouted psychology at the same time.

"Bloody ell' Bolls. One of your lot in ere'. Posh tart wiv' brains" Gene looked at me with a pout back on his face. He only looked away when the heels stopped, and a woman appeared at the doorway.

"One of my lot? You mean a psycholog-"She stopped mid-sentence as she looked away from Gene, and into the cell were I sat, with the smaller man still rubbing my back. Our eyes met, and I felt my chest tighten some more.

"Mum?" I managed to gasp before I started to wheeze.

"Oh Molls… Chris? Can you go get a glass of water, and ask Viv to phone the on call doctor?" My Mum was at my side within seconds, wiping my hair from my face, and placing a kiss on my forehead. This might be a stinking, sexist world, but my Mum was in it, so I was willing to give it a go.

* * *

"Bloody ell's Bolls. Family business is it? Prostitution?" I stepped down on Gene's foot so hard that I could see his face contorted in pain. I looked him in the eye with a small smile falling on my lips. God his eyes were so gorgeous.

"Oh Gene, I'm so sorry. I didn't see your feet there" I gasped sarcastically. Gene threw me a look of mock anger, obviously seeing the happiness in my face at being reunited with my Daughter.

"Yes well, a drink later will make up for it, bring Mini Bolls down to luigi's for summit' to eat" Gene looked out the window to where my daughter sat chatting away to Shaz and Chris. The doctor had been down and prescribed some oxygen, which worked, and now she was back to being her usual self.

"What, and introduce her to alcoholism and passive smoking?" I answered back quickly, a small joking look on my face. I would always let Molly spend time with CID; they were the closest thing she now had to family. I was just winding Gene up.

"But yet you're letting her sit out there talking to Christopher. There's a bigger risk of her committing suicide, than being killed because of bloody passive smoking Bolls" Gene was metaphorically speaking, but something hit me like a ton of bricks. If Molly was here, in this world… it meant that she was dead. But teenage girls don't just die! She wouldn't have would she? I turned to look out of the window once again, watching as my daughter stood in the middle of CID body popping with Chris. Oh, did it really matter? She was with me now. There was nothing in that life for her, but here, she had me, and an extended family of aunts and uncles.

"We'll be in Luigi's, is Uncle Gene going to Buy me and Molls dinner?" I asked battering my eye lashes. He looked me up and down for a second, before placing a pout on his face.

"Alright. If I ave' to, but wear summit that flashes a little, like obviously, not too much, now Mini Bolls is ere'. Wouldn't want er getting the wrong idea of yer' lady B" And with that, Gene was opening the door and showing me out of the office.

"Right you useless twats, I am allowing you this once to leave before lunchtime, because of the arrival of Mini Bolls. But.. I expect to see you all in Luigi's by seven, and bring yer' purses yer' girls, because you will be buying Bolls, and Molls there food and drinks fer' tonight. Now mush" Molly looked over to me confused.

"But it's half past five? Lunchtime was hours ago?" She questioned. I started to laugh as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to guide her from CID.

"Oh Molls, you've got so much to learn"


	3. Chapter 3

I strolled about Mums flat whilst she sat in the bedroom getting ready to go down to the bar downstairs. She had already been getting ready for an hour and a half. She was dressed, but doing her hair seemed to take forever. Obviously, as she was taking so long, I took a look around the flat. I opened the kitchen cupboards and found no food, but a dozen bottles of wine and a few bottles of scotch. Since when had my Mum started to drink scotch? I guess 1986 really had changed her.

"Mum I absolutely love the sofa!" I laughed as I dived onto the bed beside my Mum. Mum laughed as she applied her lipstick. She was finally finished! She stood up and did a quick pose.

"What do you think then Molls?" She asked me. I had to admit that she looked bloody stunning. She wore a blue leather dress with a zip that ran all the way down the front. It had no sleeves, so she had teamed it with a grey blazer and grey heels. Her hair hung in curls down to her shoulders. I had never seen my Mum wear anything like it. Back in 2008, if we had gone out, she would always wear black trousers and a blouse. I had never realised how beautiful her legs were, and how perfect a figure she had.

"Mum, you look… AMAZING!" I squealed. She had leant me one of her more less revealing outfits, a jumper with a pair of leggings. It turns out that since we last saw each other, I had grown nearly as tall as Mum.

"Do you really think so?" She asked as she chewed down on her lip nervously. That's when it finally hit me. She wasn't just dressing up for herself… She was doing it for a certain DCI.

"Gene will love it Mum!" I laughed as I gave her a peck on the cheek. Mum looked at me quickly, her eyes sparkling, and wide.

"Molls, I don't know what yo…" She started, trying to defend her dressing up. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms as if to tell her not to bother arguing. I interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence.

"Mum, it's obvious there's something between the pair of you. I can tell that he really likes you, and well the sooner you get it together, the sooner we can get on with our lives, and forget about 2008" I was jumping up and down with excitement, secretly hoping that if Mum and Gene got together, I could have a baby brother or sister. After all, Mum is only 34. Plenty of time to rear kids. Plus although Gene may seem like a gruff, sexist bastard, I can tell by the way Mum acts around him, that he is more.

Mum didn't deny anything I had just suggested. She just smiled a smile I hadn't seen for a long time. That smile spoke a thousand words.

* * *

Molly had hit the nail on the head. I was trying to impress Gene, make him notice me. I had denied my feelings for him for too long, always hoping to get home to Molly, but now Molly was here, it was a different story. I could do whatever I wanted, because she was with me!

I felt Molly take my hand and pull me towards the door, remarking that we were late and that Gene would be waiting for us. I forget how she had grown up, and was no longer the eleven year old I left in 2008. She was 14 now, a woman. A woman with such an insight to life. As we made it to the door, I stopped and took Molly by the arm. I needed to know what had happened in 2008, or I wouldn't be able to enjoy the evening.

"What happened, in the future Molls?" I asked, bending down to look her in the eye. She was up to my shoulders in height now, whereas last time I saw her she came to the bottom of my chest. I saw her swallow, and prepare herself to speak.

"I took an overdose Mum. I knew you were here. I knew it! You spoke about Gene in your sleep, and I knew you were the same as Sam. I knew that if you were here, I had to be with you" I could feel tears again in my eyes. My baby girl had taken her own life to be with me.

"Don't cry Mum. I know it's a horrible thought, but forget 2008. It doesn't exist now. This is our life!" I pulled Molly into a hug, just needing to feel her against me. Smell her hair, and feel her breath on my neck. To know that I wasn't dreaming.

"Mom, come on! Gene's waiting!" Molly cried as she pulled at my hand, guiding me from the flat and down the stairs. She was so excited to be going down to meet the team, the people who had become family to me.

"I'll sit with you and Gene while we eat and then I'll go sit with Shaz and Chris, so you and Gene can talk on your own" I felt the laughter fall from my lips. She really had grown up. Before we got to the bottom of the step, she stopped abruptly and turned to me, giving me the once over. Sweeping some hair from my face, and cleaning up my lipstick. She then let go of my hand and skipped off into Luigi's ahead of me. I stayed glue to the spot for a few seconds before I heard him.

"Mini B, where's that gobby Mother of yours?" I let a chuckle fall as I took the last few steps into Luigi's. There he sat, pointing out things on the menu for Molly to choose from. It was such a domestic scene. I knew that second, that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly had skipped off to join the rest of the team over the other side of the restaurant. I watched her with a smile as she and Shaz sat gossiping in the corner. Every so often both of them would look over at me and Gene slyly, not realising that I could see their daring glances. I chuckled before turning back in my chair to face Gene. I picked up my wine glass and held it to my lips. I finally caught Gene's eye, and found he was sat staring at me, a small smile tickling the corner of his lips.

"What?" I asked immediately as I put my wine glass down, folded my arms against the table and leant over towards him slightly a smile tugging at my lips. Gene too shuffled closer so our noses were nearly touching.

"Nothing"

"No, go on. Tell me" I begged, my eyes meeting with his in a gaze. He looked down for a second, as though he was almost embarrassed or shy. He was like a little schoolboy once he put away his Guv routine and his harsh exterior.

"It's just…well… you look really beautiful tonight Alex" His eyes work back linking with mine. He had called me Alex. The way he said my name had me melting to the floor. It was as though it were the most precious word he knew. I felt him rest his hand on top of mine, which took me by a shock a little. Gene was showing affection in public? I knew that I couldn't let him down here, make him close up again. Not now I'd finally got through to the real Gene Hunt.

"Gene. I'm going to take Molly up to bed" I whispered. Gene's face fell. He looked crestfallen" But, follow me up in about half an hour, she'll be asleep by then. You'll have to be quiet though" Gene looked at me for a second unsure, before spotting the glances Molly had been throwing our way. He quickly nodded, and gave my hand one final squeeze before releasing his grip to let me move.

"I'll see you in a bit. Molls! Come on" I shouted. Molly looked at me sadly, before giving Shaz a hug and running over to join me. I felt her grab my hand and pull me round to look at her as we reached the staircase.

"Is Gene not coming?" She hissed.

"Not tonight no Molls. Maybe another night yeah?" I pushed her up the stairs ahead of me, before following up myself. I hated lying to her when she had just got back to me, but I didn't want Gene to feel uncomfortable. We had to take it slow, and keep it on the low down for a while. I opened up the front door and watched as Molly sadly trudged towards the sofa.

"I'll get you a blanket sweetheart. I promise you won't be on there for long. We'll have to look for a bigger place I think" I muttered as I headed into the bedroom to find a blanket.

"I mean, it was alright when it was just me, or Gene when he slept on the sofa when he was drunk, but you need your own space. I need to do some shopping at some point tomorrow, get back to a healthy life style" I called as I pulled a blanket out from a chest of drawers triumphantly. I frowned when there was no reply from Molly, thinking she was in a strop with me about Gene, but when I went back into the living area, I found her flat out on the sofa. I smiled before unfolding the blanket and placing it over her delicate body. I placed a kiss on the top of her head before going into the kitchen to fetch a few bottles of something alcoholic and some glasses.

I placed the glasses down in my bedroom before striping my Blazer and shoes off, leaving me in just my leather dress. I sat down on the bed for a second, ruffling my hair, before letting a smile appear once again. I couldn't remember a time when I had ever been so happy before.

I jumped at the sound of a key in the door, and dashed to the door, where I found Gene letting himself in and shutting the door with an extra gentleness I had never seen before.

"So you can do gentle Mr Hunt?" I whispered. Gene was startled by the sound of my voice and dropped the spare key to the floor. I started to giggle as he turned around to look at me.

"Bloody hell Bolls! You tryna' kill me!" he hissed. I narrowed my eyes and looked around sarcastically. " What are you doing you daft tart?"

"Oh sorry, I just thought that this was my flat" I laughed. Gene shook his head muttering cheeky tart under his breath, before giving my arse a slap. I shot him a dangerous look, warning him. He was wearing the cheekiest boyish grin I had ever seen, and suddenly I felt like a schoolgirl all over again.

"You're on thin ice Mr Hunt"

"And you're wearing too much clothing Lady B" I narrowed my eyes and stared right at him, hoping to give the impression I was pissed off.

"Bolly, stop that or I'll have your clothes of right here" He warned as he took a step closer. I took a step back before skipping off towards my bedroom. Before I could get close though, I felt Gene's hand grab my wrist and pull me around. I was pulled into his body, were I found his lips meet with mine and his arm snake around my waist. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, before slipping into my mouth. I felt my hands reach out to his hair, running through the sandy blonde.

"Gene, the bedroom" I whispered as I pulled myself away and took his hand and guided him to my bedroom.

* * *

As soon as the bedroom door had been shut, I felt Gene pushing me down on the bed and sitting over me, claiming my mouth as his. His hands rubbing up and down my arms before finally stopping at my chest. He looked at me, waiting for my approval. A small nod was all he needed before he was unzipping the dress and staring down at me.

"Gene what?" I asked worriedly. He looked up at me, and that's when I saw his face.

"Alex, you are so perfect" He murmured as he placed his lips down against the skin on my stomach. His hand caressing the scar on my abdomen.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" He whispered before placing a kiss on it, and looking back up at me, tears in his eyes.

"So sorry Alex" He wobbled. I placed my finger to his lips, before tugging at his tie.

"If I was still pissed off with you, would we be doing this? And would I be telling you how long I've wanted to do this?" Gene shook his head, and gave me a smile before lowering his face and kissing me again. I felt his hand creep up my back before undoing my bra and pulling it off.

"You're wearing too much Mr Hunt" I mirrored what he had said to me earlier, before undoing the buttons of his shirt and throwing it to the growing pile of clothes. My knickers were next to join, along with Gene's trousers and boxers. Soon enough we were in the full realms of making love. Gene surprising me at every point with his gentleness and desire to love me.

Finally, we snuggled down under the duvet together, Gene pulling me into his chest and stroking my hair, soothing me into a sleep. I could feel his heart beating at a steady rhythm, and his man stink was filling up my nostrils. I wanted to stay awake with Gene, make the most of the night, not knowing if it would happen again. But he was so relaxing, and warm. My eyes just didn't want to. The last thing I heard before I was completely out for the count was Gene whisper _I love you Alex._


	5. Chapter 5

What happened last night will always remain a surprise. A lovely surprise, but still a surprise. In fact, if he hadn't been there beside me when I woke up, I'd have booked myself in to therapy for fantasising about sleeping with my Boss. He was there when I woke up though. His sparkling blue eyes drinking me in whilst his pout stuck firmly to his lips. He was resting on one arm, whilst the other reached out to push a stray curl from my face. He was shirtless, and I found my hands running up and down his toned chest.

"I wasn't dreaming" I mumbled as Gene lay back down on the bed, pulling me close so that my head rested on his chest, whilst my fingers drew circles that seemed to tickle him.

"If you are dreaming Bolls, please don't wake up" He whispered as he got a firm grip of me around my waist, and pulled me, with just one arm, so that I was sitting on top of his naked body, with just a sheet between us.

"I'll try not to Guv" I hissed as I lowered myself down for our lips to meet halfway. Gene used one hand to stroke the skin on my cheeks, the other hand was stroking up and down my back, from the top of my neck, to the bottom of my spine. I bit down on my lips to supress a moan as Gene's hand's disappeared further and further down my body. I couldn't have Molly knowing about this….

"Gene…" I whispered, as our lips joint again. He flipped me onto my back, so that he was towering over me. For a second he let go of me, and just stared down at me with his perfect sparkling blue eyes, before his hands reached out again, and started tickling me, till I was roaring with laughter and screaming for him to piss off. I was laughing so much that I didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Mummy?" I jumped so much at the sound of my daughter's voice, that I knocked both me and Gene from the bed, with both of us lying sprawled out, limbs in a tangle with both of us howling with absolute laughter. Luckily as we fell, Gene had grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around us so that Molly's innocent eyes didn't have to be burdened to this sort of image.

"Molls… What…is…it?" I gasped through cries of laughter. I managed to grab my dressing gown from the chair beside the bed, and wrapped it around myself and sat up to look my daughter in the eye.

"Someone on the phone for you… oh I can't remember who though… it's urgent" Molly gave me a cheeky wink before skipping out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. I managed to detangle myself from Gene's body and make a grab for the phone on the bedside which Molly had put the call through too.

"Hello, Detective Inspector Alex Drake speaking" I answered. Gene started rubbing his hands up my bare back, and dropping kisses up my body, leaving me tingling.

"Ma'am, its Viv… The Guv's not turned up to work, and we're getting worried about him… I know it's your day off, but I think something's happened to him... the Quattro's still outside Luigi's" Viv sounded genuinely worried. I had to swallow back a giggle, only to give myself away by gasping as Gene bit down on my earlobe.

"Ma'am? You ok?" Viv asked concerned. I swallowed quickly, giving Gene a playful kick.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be over… although im sure the Guv will turn up soon enough" I let out another gasp as Gene kissed up and down my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. I threw the phone down quickly, before Gene could throw me back on to the bed once more, and have his wicked way.

* * *

I looked at the phone slightly awkwardly, and perhaps disturbed. I placed it down on to the receiver, letting a small chuckle fall from my lips. Leaving my desk in reception, I made my way through to CID, do tell the team I had spoken to DI Drake. Everyone in there sat as though they were in mourning, like the Guv was dead… not just enjoying a good bit of exercise in the bedroom department with his DI.

"I think the Guv's ok" I announced as the door slammed shut behind me. Ray looked up, throwing me a filthy look.

"And what makes you think that Sergeant? " He hissed at me.

"Because I just spoke to DI Drake, and well either she stole some of them porno's Chris nabbed off that dealer up Hendridge, or the Guv's there giving her the old Man Lion shag" The whole room feel quiet, their jaws dropping drastically low.

"You tekin' the piss?" Ray demanded. I shook my head quickly. Everyone in the room suddenly found their mouths dropping to the floor, and silence engulfing them.

"You owe me twenty quid Ray!" Shaz suddenly shouted from her desk. Ray looked at her giving her a V. I laughed at the sight of CID in absolute shock. It wasn't very often that I saw them speechless and shocked. As police officers, nothing shocks us. This, most certainly did.

* * *

I left Gene to go over to CID first, by himself to avoid any suspicion. I had finally managed to kick him out of bed, and to go to work. When I finally emerged from my bedroom, Molly was sat on the sofa with a smirk on her face. She gave me a quick look, raising her eyebrows before turning back to the copy of vogue in her hands.

"Shaz told me something was going on between you" She simply announced. I sighed, running my hands through my hair and sitting on the arm of the chair beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Molls, I know it must be a shock for you… and don't you ever think that I didn't fight to get back…"

"Mum, shut up! I'm happy for you! I haven't seen you this happy in years! You just can't stop smiling…and neither could Gene! Shaz said he was a right misery usually, but apparently recently his been happier… because of you! If you're happy, I'm happy" She gave me a massive hug, and smacked a large kiss on my check, a sparkle in her eye. I missed her so much, and now I had the best of both worlds literally, Gene, and Molly.

"It's because I've got you! I thought I'd lost you for good… and I've got Gene. But promise me you won't let on were from the future, you were with your Father in Canada, and don't mention Gene staying here either!" I added as I stood up to grab my leather jacket from the other arm of the chair. Molly mimicked zipping her mouth and throwing away the key. A laugh escaped from me for the second time that day, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on, or we'll be late… Shaz can have a break to do, I'll be tea lady" She offered.

"Oh that's kind of you, but later you, me and Gene are sitting down and having a chat about living arrangements and education, so don't get used to it" I warned as we made our way out of Luigi's and over the road to the station.

"Sounds boring… But, yeah whatever. Is Gene staying tonight?" She asked as she linked her arm through mine.

"I don't know, perhaps. Now, Gene speak off, Single Mummy on" I hissed as we passed Viv at the front desk.

"Ah, we found the Guv ma'am. Wherever he was last night, He had a good time" To my surprise, Viv then winked at me before returning towards the cells. Molly looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He knows?" She whispered as I slowed down the pace, before eventually stopping altogether. Panic set in, and I had to slow down my breathing before it started a panic attack.

"No, it will be ok. Viv is very good at keeping secrets" I managed through gritted teeth. Course no one in this bloody station keeps secrets. I had to grin and bear it. I composed myself, and strolled on ahead, Molly walking slightly behind me. _It will be ok. It will be ok. It will be ok._ I kept muttering to myself.

Before I had chance to run out the station in shock, I pushed the doors to CID open, and waltzed in head held up high. I sat down in my chair like I had nothing to hide, Molly skulking off with Shaz to make teas.

"Late night Ma'am?" Ray piped up. I looked up innocently. Thinking of something to say. In all honestly, I tried to look innocent, but failed, instead getting the rabbit caught in the headlights look perfected. I went to open my mouth and reply, when Gene entered the room, daring to stroll from his Lion cave.

"Righto you idiots. Stop yer' Mother's meeting. Lady B, yer' late" He darted me a deathly look. _Overdoing it there slightly guv. _

"Sorry Guv, but from what Viv told me, you were late as well. Good night was it?" I replied, making sure the sentence was emotionless, like I was pissed off with him. Gene glared at me, and I was starting to get worried that he was actually pissed off with me.

"What I do in my spare time is no concern of yours DI Drake, but for your information it was a bloody good night, and I certainly hope there are more to come. Now, diary entry over, get on with some god damn work before yer' all looking fer' knew jobs" With that Gene was gone, and everyone in there room were left narrowing their eyes at me. He had done that perfectly. Now they were all questioning the rumour. _Fabulously done Gene, will have to reward you for that later. _


End file.
